Innocence
by EvilmindedchilD
Summary: When Demyx finds himself in the castle prison, he doesn't realize that a curse has been laid upon him. One that only he can break...
1. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Hello everyone, Evil here. So, for anyone who has read my stuff before, then you'll know this isn't my usual, but actually, I've written Kingdom Hearts fanfiction before. No, I will not post it, because it's not very good, and I'm sure you don't want to read about my silly OC. Now, just so you know, there will be some homosexual relationships, which you'll likely be able to figure out. This idea was roughly based off Beauty and the Beast, modeled after a dream I had. To anyone who can guess who I was, 10 Brownie Points. Alright, almost done boring you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my own ideas and the slightly warped personalities…**

Sunlight scattered across the room, revealing everything, from the clothes strewn on the floor to the sitar resting carefully against the far wall, and a young man lying in bed. The covers lay half on the floor, while the other half covered his legs. His eyes fluttered and opened, rings of aqua taking in the early morning sun streaming through the window.

Demyx sat up in bed, rubbing the dust out of his eyes. He tossed his legs out of the bed, knocking off the rest of the sheets onto the floor. Lazily, he kicked past them, leaving them laying in disarray on the ground as he instead went to get dressed.

As he pulled a blue tailcoat over his attire, there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called, buttoning the last button. The door swung open to reveal a man with pale pink hair and a seductive grin. "Prince Marluxia! I di-didn't expect you!" Demyx said in surprise. In truth, he was terrified of this man, the one who was known for seducing nearly everyone in his castle.

"Darling Demyx, you should know that better than to not expect me. This is my castle, and you are one of my most beautiful servants… What I would give to caress that cheek, brush back that hair…" Marluxia trailed off, stepping slowly towards the mullet-haired boy. The Prince rested his hands on Demyx's shoulders, drawing him close.

Demyx grunted, wiggling his hands up to Marluxia's chest and shoving his backwards. "Your Majesty, you know that I don't love you. With all due respect, I want you to stay away from me.

Rage crossed the Prince's face. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that!" he yelled, raising a hand to Demyx. The young man fell to the floor, a red handprint appearing on his cheek. Demyx cupped his face, looking up at the Prince with hurt in his eyes.

Marluxia softened at the look in those pretty eyes; he truly couldn't deny Demyx anything, but the boy needed to know his place. He set his jaw and gave Demyx a reproving look before turning and storming out, leaving Demyx alone to tend to the wound he had inflicted.

"I just don't understand it Zexy. He says he loves me, and yet he still finds it in him to slap me." Demyx complained, leaning his head against Zexion's shoulder. They were sitting in the courtyard discussing that morning's events.

"That's because Marluxia doesn't know _love_. He only knows _lust_. Trust me, Demyx, there are better people for you than Marluxia." Zexion comforted his friend, patting his back. Demyx sighed and straightened up.

"You're right, Zexy. But I don't think it's right the way Marluxia treats people. Someone should really do something." He said halfheartedly, not believing someone would have the guts to stand up to the Prince. After all, this was the man who knew secrets about everyone, and if you messed with him, you could kiss those secrets goodbye.

"Look, I have to go. I'm meeting Roxas for lunch. Do… do you want to come?" Zexion asked, looking up at Demyx hopefully. The taller boy only shook his head. "I need to think about some things. I'll see you later though, okay?" Demyx said, standing up and glancing down at Zexion before walking to the other side of the courtyard.

"No! Stop! Look, Your Highness, I'm so terribly sorry!" called a quivering voice. Demyx spun around to see Vexen, the castle's scientist, being blocked into a corner by Marluxia. Without thinking, Demyx ran toward Vexen.

"MARLUXIA, STOP." He screamed, fearing it was too late…

**Annnnd scene. There you have it folks, Chapter One. It's incredibly short, I know, but I've had a horrible case of writers block and I'm just coming out of it, so bear with me if the update is a little late. I expect to have it done in two weeks time, but school starts next week, so I'll be back to that homework. Anyways, R&R. Thanks!**


	2. Welcome to Cell Eight

**A/N: I'm late, I know. Bad Evil.**

**Annnyways. Just letting you guys know that now that I'm in school again, updates may take a while. They'll happen, but they may take a while. Just finding time to write a chapter between homework and maintaining a social life, and soon a job, too? It's a bit hectic. But I digress…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Beauty and the Beast, which this story is roughly based off of. I only own my ideas and plot line. No stealing.**

_"MARLUXIA, STOP!" he screamed, fearing it was too late…_

Demyx threw himself between Vexen and the Prince, throwing up his hands to protect his face. He felt hands roughly grab his shoulders, drawing him forward. "What did you just say?" said a strained voice, mere inches from his ears.

The boy swallowed. "I said s-stop." Demyx stuttered, his voice weak and small. Marluxia threw him back against the wall, sending a wave of pain through his right arm as it connected. Demyx cried out, cradling his injured arm with his other hand as he cowered against the mall. The man stood over him, vines slithering along the ground and wrapping around Demyx's ankles. He whimpered, and felt a swift slap tear across his cheek.

"This is the last time I let you tell me what to do." Marluxia hissed, grabbing Demyx and dragging him across the courtyard. The mullet haired boy could do nothing against him, for he could barely move his arm. Within minutes, they were at the castle cells. Most were empty, save one or two. The prince dragged Demyx to an empty cell, and tossed him inside. Demyx landed with a thud, tears falling onto the bumpy cobblestone beneath him.

"Here you will stay until you've learned your lesson." The prince said harshly, slamming the door shut. Demyx curled into a ball, frightened and alone.

Or so he thought.

As Marluxia was walking away, he heard Demyx scream from inside the cell. Not being completely heartless, he went back to see what was wrong. The boy was quivering in the corner, staring at something hidden in shadow. "What are you yelling about now?" Marly demanded impatiently, tapping his foot and peering into the darkness.

"Me." Replied a voice that was not Demyx's. Out of the shadows stepped a man with flaming red hair and tattered robes, emerald eyes shimmering with something that Marluxia could not place. "Nice to have some company after all these years." The man said, rushing at the bars and sliding pale hands through them. He grasped the cold steel, staring down the Prince. Marluxia backed away slightly, a horrified expression plastered on his face.

He quickly grabbed at the lock, fumbling the key into it. But in his haste, the key snapped, trapping Demyx inside the cell with the man. Marluxia stumbled back, horrified at what he had condemned Demyx to. The Prince raced away, calling for help, and leaving Demyx all alone with the man with flaming hair.

"Father, father!" he called, running into the throne room where his father sat perched. A guard caught his hand, and spun him around. "You can't go in. King Xemnas is busy." He grumbled in a deep voice. Marluxia shot daggers at the guard, about to protest when Xemnas spoke up.

"I always have time for my son. What is it, boy?" he asked, shifting in his chair to face his son.

"It's Demyx. I sent him to prison for the night, and I locked him in an empty cell. But it wasn't empty, there was a man inside. I tried to free Demyx but the key broke and now I fear he is trapped." Marluxia said, spitting it all out whilst hardly taking a breath.

A look of dark concern flashed across the King's face. "Which cell did you say it was, Marluxia?" he asked grimly, furrowing his brows in worry.

"Cell eight, father." Marluxia responded, sensing the dread coming in waves off his father. Xemnas shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I'm afraid you will never see Demyx again. There is a curse upon that cell, one which prevents those inside from ever escaping. And now that Demyx is in there, the curse is upon him too. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." Xemnas said gravely, refusing to look up at his son. "Leave my presence, boy. I have work to do."

The guard grabbed Marluxia again, dragging him outside the throne room. But Marluxia did not struggle, for the realization of what he had done had hit hard. A stunned looked was pasted on his face, and as the guard released him, he stumbled back, finding a column behind him, and slipping to the floor. He would never see that golden hair again, or hear that sweet music drifting down the hall late at night. And it was killing him.

Demyx slid as far back into the shadows as he could. Marluxia had locked him in here. There was no escape. And this man… who was he? And what had he done to get himself locked up in here?

The red haired man turned slowly to face Demyx. His lips twitched into a smile. "Look, kid. You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite." He laughed, walking towards Demyx with ease.

"S-stay away!" he yelled, flattening against the stone wall. The man smirked, stopping three feet from the boy. "Who are you?" Demyx asked in a small voice, his confidence nowhere to be found.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" the man said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one hip. Demyx looked up at him, eyes dappled with tears and brimming with questions. "Look, I'm really not that bad!" Axel said, throwing his hands into the air.

Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Then tell me why you're here in prison!" he accused, crossing his arms across his chest.

Axel sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "You really wanna know, kid? Fine. I'll tell you why I'm here." He said, eyes flicking back down at the Demyx. A smile flashed across his face, white teeth showing as he said, "Murder."

Demyx screamed.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, guys. All will be revealed in the next chapter, whenever get around to writing it. I have it all planned out, but it takes so long to get this stuff done. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: Okay, so I think I've solved the problem with the breaks. Sorry it's late, I had a ton of homework, and I was away part of last week. Oh, and Thanksgiving. Yeah, I'm Canadian if you didn't know. Thank you all for the positive reviews, I'm so glad you like it. I've had this idea for so long, and that I'm getting it out there is just amazing.**

**Anyways, I don't own any of the characters or Beauty and the Beast, or Kingdom Hearts (I wish…).**

Demyx screamed, closing his eyes tight as he did. He screamed long and hard, until his throat was raspy and dry. When he finally stopped, eyes overflowing with tears, he glanced up at Axel. The flame haired man was wincing, fingers plugging his ears. He cracked open an eye, and relaxed, removing his fingers. "I was beginning to think you'd never shut up." Axel said, rolling his eyes.

Demyx shivered. "Who was it?" he asked softly, looking down at the cobblestones.

"Who was what?" Axel asked, walking to the wall opposite Demyx and sliding to the ground against it. Demyx looked back up, staring at Axel. His face was void of emotion, the tears suddenly gone.

"The man you killed. Who was he?" Demyx asked, staring into shining emerald eyes. Axel smirked, shaking his head. "What? I want to know." Demyx defended, glaring across at the man.

Axel looked back up at the mullet haired boy. "Not you, kid. It wasn't a man I killed. It was my sister." he replied, stretching out his legs. The cell was so tiny that his feet nearly reached the wall.

Demyx's eyes widened. "H-how could you kill your own _sister_? You're despicable." He spat, turning away. Axel laughed behind him. "You may think that now, kid, but you don't know my reasoning. By the way, I'm getting tired of calling you kid. You got a name?" Axel asked, his voice echoing through the cell.

Demyx glanced down. He hadn't thought that maybe Axel had a reason to kill his sister, like self defense. He felt kind of bad for accusing him of something that horrible. "My name is Demyx." He muttered, knowing that Axel could still hear him despite the quietness of his voice.

"Okay, Demyx. You look a bit worn out. Why don't you take a nap?" Axel suggested as Demyx turned back around to face him. He glanced up at Axel only to notice his eyebrows raised rather innocently.

"Really, I'm… fine." Demyx lied, looking Axel straight on as not to give himself away. Axel raised an eyebrow in return, but didn't press the matter. Instead, he lay down and turned to face the wall. AS few moments later, Demyx heard a soft snoring, and he was sure that Axel was asleep.

Demyx closed his eyes. This was his time to plan an escape. Even if Axel had had good intentions in killing his sister, he was still a murderer none the less, and Demyx wasn't keen on staying in here with him.

No, Demyx was going to get free. Somehow. Somehow…

Zexion paced in the courtyard. "_Where_ on Earth is Demyx? He was supposed to be here an hour ago! He's not usually this late, I'm getting worried." He complained to Roxas, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

Roxas tossed his hand in the air, rolling his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that he lost track of time, or that he was with Marluxia?" The blond suggested casually.

Zexion turned on Roxas, glaring at him. "Demyx despises Marluxia, there's no way he's spending quality time with him. He's usually so good at being on time, where _is_ he?" Zexion yelled, continuing his pacing.

"Zexion, just because you feel that way about Demyx doesn't mean he's going to spend every waking hour with you. He also knows how infatuated Marluxia is with him, and if he didn't keep the Prince happy, he'd be sent to jail in a split second." Roxas said, growing annoyed with Zexion quickly.

The bluenette shot daggers at Roxas. "I do _not_ have feelings for Demyx. And neither does Marluxia, he's simply overcome with lust." Zexion defended. It struck him then. "Jail, did you say? Oh god, those screams earlier. It was Demyx." He said grimly, realization settling in.

Roxas stood up, grabbing Zexion by the arm and dragging him to the cells. "Well, then, it's up to us to rescue him, isn't it?" he said, gritting his teeth as he dragged the bluenette across the courtyard. "Oh god. You're _heavy_." He grunted as he pulled the smaller man with all his might.

But Zexion couldn't get up. The thought of Demyx in jail was too much, and he didn't know if he could face the sweet musician sitting in a cramped cell, all alone. He was terrified for Demyx.

Demyx rested his head against the wall, closing him eyes. He was bored, and Axel was asleep, so he couldn't talk to him.

"Would you get off the ground and come help me find him?" Demyx heard a voice call, a voice that sounded like… He looked up and saw Roxas staring at him through the bars.

"Roxas!" he cried, startling Axel awake. "Where's Zexy?" he asked, looking around.

"Demyx! Oh thank god you're alright." Zexion said as he got off the ground. He brushed himself off, as his tunic was covered in dirt.

"Zexion! Is there any way you can get me out? And keep it down. I'm not alone." Demyx said, gesturing with one hand at Axel.

"I'm awake, Demyx. Be as loud as you want, don't mind me." Axel said rather sarcastically, cradling his head in his hands and rubbing his face.

The mullet haired boy turned crimson at the realization that his cellmate was awake due to his noise. This would make escape rather difficult. "Look, just see if you can pick the lock." Demyx said to Roxas, feeling the colour begin to drain out of his face.

Roxas nodded and walked over to the lock with quick strides. He grabbed it, attempting to stick a small pin into the lock. "It… It's no use. There's something jamming the lock, I can't open it. I'm sorry, Dem." Roxas said apologetically, rubbing his neck, blue eyes glancing towards the ground.

Demyx smiled weakly at Roxas, then looked back at Zexion. But his friend had grown so serious that Demyx barely recognized him. "Zexy… what's wro-" Demyx began, but was cut off as Zexion grabbed his face and kissed him through the bars. As he pulled back, Demyx heard Zexion whisper, "I'll never stop trying to get you out of here." Demyx stumbled back at the sudden release, and watched, stunned, as Zexion dragged Roxas away.

The blond leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground. He looked at Axel, about to speak, when he noticed that the flame haired man was glaring at him. "Axel, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"You blew it. You blew my last chance. I swear to god, you _will_ be dead by morning." Axel hissed, standing and walking to the back of the cell. He sat down facing the wall, trembling with either anger or tears, Demyx couldn't tell. But the threat had scared him, and he slid across the floor to the opposite side of the cell. This would be a long night – if he made it through it.

**And there you have it, folks. Chapter three. You know that I wrote this in two days? That's a new record for me. I love where this is going, because I honestly didn't plan for that kiss… However, it makes for good tension between Axel and Demyx. If you figured out why Axel is so upset, don't tell!**

**Anyways, review as always! Evilmindedchild, out!**


	4. The Murder

**A/N: Okay, so the breaking technique didn't work too well. STUPID FANFIC. Okay, whatever. I'll try double spacing, and hope no one is getting lost due to the break issue. Anyways, I'm so proud of myself for working on this already! (i.e. Two days after posting the last chapter). Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Beauty and the Beast. Only my own ideas.**

Axel glared across at the sleeping figure. Why did this happen? He'd been in here for years, forced to wait for someone to help free him, and the kid has a boyfriend. Great, just great. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of this cell, and worse, he was trapped with Demyx, the one person he didn't even want to be near.

The red head sighed. There was only one way he was going to get out of here. He had to make Demyx love him. That meant no more death threats, no more calling him 'kid'… No more being himself. It clearly scared Demyx, and he couldn't risk having his one chance out of here scared of him.

He stood up slowly, moving silently across to Demyx. Axel crouched, placing a hand on the boy's back, gently shaking him into consciousness. Demyx jumped, shooting upwards and then scuttling back against the wall. "Please don't hurt me! I swear I'll be good!" Demyx pleaded, and it actually kind of hurt Axel that the mullet haired boy was that scared of him.

"I'm not here to hurt you, ki—I mean, Demyx. I wanted to apologize, to explain." Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I didn't really mean what I said earlier about killing you. I was just upset." He explained feebly, not really knowing what to say.

Demyx nodded, dropping his gaze. He mumbled something that Axel didn't catch. "Say again?" he probed, grabbing Dem's chin and lifting it to look into those sapphire eyes. Demyx inhaled sharply, obviously surprised by the gesture.

"I said, you never explained why you killed your sister." he said softly, dropping his eyes once more. Axel stroked Demyx's jaw with the side of his hand before gracefully stepping back and sitting down. Axel sighed, looking down at his hands.

"It's a long story, kid. You sure you want to hear it?" Axel asked, mentally scolding himself for calling Demyx 'kid'. Demyx thought about it for a minute before nodding slightly. Axel thought back, thought back to five years ago when he had been free.

_First of all, let me point out that I have never liked my sister Larxene. She was a bitch, and all she ever thought of was power and how to obtain it. That was part of the reason I killed her. Okay, the entire reason I killed her._

_It began one day when we were eating lunch, my sister, brother, mother and I. It wasn't a bad day or anything, in fact it was pretty typical. My father was out that week on official business, which left my mother and sister in charge. _

_It was at exactly 12:13 that we got the news. The page came in with an envelope and—_

"Page?" Demyx exclaimed. "You have a page?" the boy was clearly bewildered, his eyes wide, mouth open. Axel glared at him, sending a silent message to shut up. It must have been obvious what he meant, because Demyx's ears turn bright red and he sunk back a bit.

"Where was I? Oh yes…" Axel continued.

_The page came in with an envelope and said, "It's for you, milady." He handed it to Larxene and rushed out of the room. She opened it, reading it over quickly before smiling. My mother inquired the content of the letter, and she replied quite smugly, "It is a request to marry me. I am to be queen!"_

_I was stunned, not only that she was getting married, but that someone wanted to marry her. That's when it really sunk in what she said. I am to be queen? Of course, she was older than I was, but I deserved to be king! I was smarter, stronger, more worthy than she was! But alas, there was nothing I could do._

_Except kill her._

_I began plotting that night, and my plan was downright perfect. When everyone had gone to bed, I would sneak into her room and slit her throat with a knife, then dispose of the knife. Quick, simple, easy. _

_Or it would have been. On the night of the murder, I crept through the castle quietly. It took me fiv—_

"CASTLE? Wait, you're _royalty_?" Demyx said, jaw dropping once more. Axel smirked, nodded once, and went back to the story.

_It took me five minutes to get what I needed: Knife, bag, tape. I slipped the knife and the tape in the bag, and walked towards my sister's room. She was awake, writing something out on a piece of parchment. I pulled out the tape and ripped off a piece, ducking behind a chair as I did so. The tape made a loud sound, and Larxene turned around, searching for the source of the sound. After a few seconds, she turned back to her writing, and I knew this was my chance. _

_I got up silently, and taped her mouth shut. But she screamed anyways, and the tape fell off. She looked at me, horrified. "Axel, what are you—" she began, but she never finished that sentence, I slashed at her neck with the knife, and she fell to the ground, dead, her blood pooling at my feet. I had to get out now, before I was caught._

_That's when my mother and brother burst in, wanting to know why Larxene was screaming, and they saw me, knife in hand and my sister covered in blood on the ground. I panicked, and I threw the knife at my mother. I hit her in the temple, and she was dead before she hit the ground._

_I went and snatched the knife from her head, prepared to kill my brother, but he had escaped down the hall. By this point, my father had returned, and that's the first place my brother went. I fell right into the trap, and I entered the throne room. Guards grabbed me, and the king, my own father, sentenced me to life in jail. And here I am._

Axel closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. His energy was shot. He hadn't finished the story, but he knew Demyx would never love him if he knew that the only way Axel could escape was if he did. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to get some shut eye. Night." Axel muttered, leaving Demyx to his thoughts.

That night, Axel dreamed of the last part of his story.

_"Father, please! I deserve this kingdom more than she did!" Axel hissed, struggling against the guards. He was thrown into the cell, and he heard a mumbling coming from behind the guards. A small boy with blue hair appeared. He peered into the cell, and Axel charged forward._

_"You must erase this man from my son's memory. Do you understand?" the small boy nodded, turning to Marluxia. He stared at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Axel watched his Marluxia's eyes roll back into his head, and he fell back. A guard caught him, and dragged him off._

_"What did you do to my brother?" he yelled at the boy, furious. The small boy backed off, glaring at Axel, and walked off, his oversized robes trailing behind him. Axel slammed into the bars, nearly breaking them. Another man walked up, this one with blond hair and a thin beard. _

_"You showed no love towards your own kin, and you will not be freed from this cell until someone shows you what it is to be loved." He said, speaking in a British accent. He snapped his fingers, and the lock shone with a bluish light. Axel grasped the bars, watching in despair as his father and the man walked away. The guards stayed for a few days, and each day food was produced as if by magic._

_And that was the way it had been for five years._

Axel woke with a jolt. The blue haired boy. It was the boy who had kissed Demyx yesterday. He looked at the sleeping kid, and noticed the food that had appeared by the cell door. He grabbed a bread roll, tearing into it angrily. Demyx's boyfriend had erased him from his brother's mind, had met him before.

So why didn't the bluenette remember him?

**A/N: And there you have it folks! I wrote this in two days. I'm so happy, and you should be too! Early update for you! I didn't plan for most of this. And yes, that was Luxord cursing Axel. Don't ask about the warped powers, I don't really know.**

**Reviews please! Thank you!**


	5. Only a Matter of Time

**A/N: FFFFFFFFF. Stupid breaking techniques… I've got a solution that's bound to work, no matter how retarded fanfiction decides to be. So HAHAHA. Take that.**

***straightens tie* Hmm. Anyways…**

**I do not own anything besides my own ideas. Got it?**

*break*

Zexion paced, back and forth in his quarters. He was utterly confused, and he was sure Demyx was as well. After all, he'd just admitted his love for the mullet haired boy, and left him alone with a criminal.

Zexion sat down on the edge of his bed, running anxious fingers through his hair. How was he supposed to fix this? It was almost impossible for thoughts to pass through his befuddled mind, and that wasn't making a solution come any quicker. The bluenette closed his eyes, falling back on the bed. Maybe he needed some sleep… A rested mind would definitely help to think.

_He was being rushed down a corridor, hushed tones being used all around him. He knew he was to be silent, as he usually was anyways, but even more so now that he was going to have to deal with the King himself._

_Finally, the corridor ended, and he was brought into the area of the castle that housed the jail cells. A few angry faces leered at him from behind the bars, and up ahead he could hear a commotion. There was a very loud yelling, and the slamming of cell doors. He was brought in front of a cell, where the King and his youngest son stood waiting._

_The King turned to him as he glanced inside the cell at a man with flaming red hair… The King's eldest son, of course. "You must erase this man from my son's memory. Do you understand?" Zexion nodded, memorizing the prisoner's face before turning to Prince Marluxia. He stared intensely at the boy, who was not much older than he was. He projected the face to the forefront of his mind, and began to build a wall against this memory in the Prince's brain._

_After a moment, the young Prince passed out, of course from having his memory altered. A guard caught him and dragged him slowly away. The man in the cell yelled out, "What did you do to my brother?" The small boy turned to glare at the prisoner, before walking away._

_One of the guards caught up to him, and instructed him to block the man, as well as the Princess and the Queen, from everyone's memory. Zexion felt his eyes widen, and shook his head. Impossible. He would surely run out of energy long before then, but the guard insisted, and he obliged._

_A blur of faces flashed by, and one stood out very intensely in Zexion's mind… A young boy with a blond mullet, staring at him whilst learning to play a sitar…_

_Demyx._

Zexion awoke with a start. The man in the cell. He'd met him, erased him from everyone's memory, including his own, apparently. The man had committed murder, and Demyx was trapped in the same cell as him. The bluenette gritted his teeth, knowing that he'd never get a decent sleep now.

*break*

Marluxia sat at his desk, head down. A piece of parchment sat on the table top, filled with many scratched out words. The Prince emitted a sigh, and lifted his head wearily from the desk, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"It's impossible, nothing will work… Whatever curse has been placed upon that cell, I can't do anything about it. He's trapped. I can't save him now." Marluxia grumbled, pushing his chair back from the desk and standing up. He walked swiftly across the room and yanked open the door, leaving his chambers and walking down the halls until he reached the cells.

He walked up to Cell 8, and looked through the bars. Demyx was sitting in the back corner, the prisoner sitting beside him. They seemed to be talking, though Demyx looked as though he was about to fall asleep. "Psst! Demyx!" he whispered, gripping the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white. Demyx looked up suddenly, a look of surprise crossing his face.

The mullet haired boy stood up and walked towards him, though somewhat reluctantly it seemed. "What do you want, Marluxia?" he asked, his voice rather monotone. There was something off about it… perhaps the lack of his usual enthusiasm.

"I just… needed to do something. Come closer." He murmured, his voice low to avoid the prisoner from hearing him. Marluxia risked a glance at the red haired man, who was staring curiously back at him. Demyx approached the bars, and Marluxia grabbed his face gently, and locked eyes with the musician. And with that connection, he pulled Demyx's lips against his, and kissed him deeply.

Demyx pushed against him, and stumbled back as he broke free of Marluxia's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, flattening himself against the far wall. Marluxia stared at him, shock in his eyes.

Hurt crossed Marluxia's face, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "You've been stringing me along! You little whore. I swear, I will make it my personal task to make sure you never see the light of day again!" he hissed, not really meaning any of what he said. It felt nice to yell at someone, release that suppressed anger that had built up so thickly it was bound to be let out any day now. Marluxia seethed, glaring at Demyx intensely, when he heard a snicker.

He turned instantly to the prisoner. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, rage clear in his voice. The red haired man looked up at him.

"You say that as if we ever _could_ get out of here. Not like that lock works anymore, thanks to your lovely little part in breaking the key inside it." He laughed, standing up and walked slowly towards the Prince. He stared right into Marluxia's eyes, and Marluxia was slightly unnerved at the confidence they held.

"You stay away from him, criminal. He's too nice to be corrupted by the likes of you." Marluxia spat, glaring at the inmate before turning and walking swiftly away.

*break*

Axel watched in silence as his brother walked away, head held high. He turned back to Demyx, who seemed to still be getting over the fact that he had been kissed –again. "You alright?" he asked, his eyes softening.

Demyx shook his head, his face going slightly pale. "Kid…?" Axel asked, taking a couple steps towards Demyx. But the mullet haired boy waved him back frantically, and the flame haired man stepped back as Demyx turned around and threw up.

"Geezus, kid! Breathe, for god sake." He said, concern in his voice as he moved over and rubbed Demyx's back. The musician finished retching and stood back up, wiping his mouth. "What was that about?" Axel wondered aloud, and sapphire eyes met his.

"I hate Marluxia. I can't believe he _kissed_ me. Ugh." Demyx shuddered, though the colour was returning to his features now. Axel sighed, glad that he didn't have to compete for Demyx's attention with the bluenette _and_ his brother. It was really only a matter of time before the blond fell in love with him.

Axel grabbed Demyx and hugged him, and to his minor surprise, found himself being hugged back. Demyx buried his face in Axel's chest, and the red haired man rest his own head on top of soft blond hair. Yes, it was only a matter of time until he was free…

*Break*

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took so long, I really found myself stuck for a while. Figured I'd focus on Marluxia and Zexion for a while in order to try and break through my writer's block (It happens often, so my apologies for any inconvenience). I think you guys will like the next chapter, it gets kind of cute. I'm feeling romantic lately, so that's where that story is headed.**

**I sound like an old woman. I need to get out more clearly.**

**Anyways, R&R, as always! Thank you guys for the support!**


	6. The Magic of a Kiss

**A/N: You guys make me feel so loved! All these subscriptions is making my days happy ones Soooo I've decided to host a little contest, shall we say. Not yet, but soon, my minions. **

…**Minions? Where did that come from? Oh well, it works. You are all my minions from now on, like in Despicable Me.**

**Roxas: You're so off topic… Get to the story!**

**Axel: Yes, please continue. The lovely people need more Axel in their lives *hipthrust***

**Me: Would you two piss off? I'm getting there! If you're here anyways, do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Roxas: Fine. She doesn't own any of us…**

**Axel: …Or Beauty and the Beast. **

**Me: Good. Now go hide in some obscure corner of my mind until I need you…**

***break***

Demyx awoke shivering. A cold wind was blowing through the stone walls of the cell, and it was impossible to keep warm. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep all night, and he longed for his warm bed. "Axel?" he called out, eyes searching the dark for his cell companion. He saw something in the shadows stir and glance up at him groggily.

"Whad'ya wan, kid?" Axel mumbled sleepily, running a hand through his hair. Demyx smiled weakly at him, but quickly averted his eyes.

"Can… we… I… It's cold. Do you mind if I curl up next to you?" Demyx asked, feeling heat rush to his face even as he assured himself that this was perfectly acceptable to ask of. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see something of a triumphant smile on Axel's face.

"Sure. Come here. " Axel said warmly, lifting up an arm. Demyx stood, his muscles groaning at the late night movement, and slid over to Axel. He ducked under the open arm, and felt it wrap securely around him. Demyx was surprised at the fact that he didn't mind cuddling with a murderer, even though some primal instinct inside of him was screaming to run.

They simply lay there for a few moments, and Demyx noticed how unnaturally warm Axel seemed to be. He didn't bother questioning it, though, for he knew that it was better to be warm than freeze.

"Hey, Axel? Can I ask you something?" Demyx asked cautiously, staring at the hand wrapped tenderly around his waist.

"You just did." Axel pointed out, and Demyx flushed. He felt Axel's body shake with soft laughter, and found himself nuzzling closer to the strong frame behind him. "What do you want to know, kid?" he responded finally, and Demyx took a deep breath.

Nervously, the mullet haired boy asked, "Why have you never hurt me? Why do you hate Zexion so much? Why…" Demyx trailed off, suddenly unsure of if he wanted to know the answers.

Cool air seemed to fill the cell, and Demyx shivered, only to find Axel pull him even closer than he already was. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Demyx could feel each slight twitch of the red haired man's muscles beneath his skin. Demyx felt each inhale of breath, and each exhale warmed the back of his neck. He could swear he felt each word on the back of his neck as Axel replied, "Zexion… that's the bluenette, right? He… doesn't seem trustworthy to me. Perhaps a bit selfish, cares more about his own skin than yours. I think he's keeping things from you, Dem. As for why I've never hurt you… Do I come across as someone who would hurt someone like you?"

Demyx laughed once, without any real humour. "You murdered your own mother. You tell me." He snapped, tiredness now creeping up on him and making him rash and irritable.

Axel went still at this. Demyx became worried. Had he said something offensive? Of course he had, he thought, he just told him that he came across as a murderer.

"I get it, kid. I was hoping you thought differently." Axel said shortly, lifting his arm from Demyx's midsection and rolling over, now facing the wall. Demyx felt a pang of emotion in his chest, though he could not place a name to the feeling. All he knew is that he didn't want Axel to be upset.

"Axel, that's not what I-" Demyx began.

"Isn't it? Then what did you mean, because it sure as hell wasn't that I'm not a heartless killer." Axel hissed, glancing back at Demyx, his face stony, cold. Murderous.

*break*

Axel glared at the mullet haired boy. How could he think that? Not that it was untrue, but after all he had done for Demyx, he had hoped that he came across differently.

Out of nowhere, Axel felt lips against his, his eyes widening in surprise as Demyx kissed him. He quickly recovered, deepening the kiss and feeling every muscle in his body relax. Demyx was kissing him, Demyx had developed feelings for him. His spirits lifted up, and he turned back over and tenderly wrapped his arms against the younger boy, pulling himself closer. He felt his heart, beating so quickly it might have fluttered out of his chest.

The blond pulled back, inhaling deeply and looking into Axel's eyes. There was something behind those sapphire eyes, something more than simple lust, and it warmed Axel so deeply he wondered if he would ever be cold again.

Demyx suddenly blushed, his entire face going red as though he had just realized what he had been doing, and how spur of the moment it had been. He got up quickly, taking rather large steps to the other side of the cell and curling up in a small ball on the floor. Axel smiled, knowing that Demyx was contemplating his feelings for Axel, and likely wondering whether Axel loved him back.

The smile on his face fell slightly as he thought about this. _Did_ he love Demyx? He wasn't sure, he had never been in love with anyone. Was it supposed to crash down on you all at once, the realization that you did love someone? Was his love for the gentle musician real?

Axel sat up, staring at the figure across the cell, curled on the floor. He knew now that Demyx did not think of him as a murderer, at least that was clear. And one other thing was clear, as well. Axel had fallen in love with Demyx. Whether planned or not, he had developed feelings for the blond. He wanted to take care of him, protect him, and keep him safe from harm. But he had no idea, really, if Demyx felt the same just yet.

*break*

Demyx lay in the corner, completely mortified. He wasn't quite sure what had compelled him to kiss Axel, but he had, and something had clicked. Was it lust? Or…

No, thought Demyx, it couldn't be love. Axel didn't love him, and he didn't love Axel…

But something in Demyx's heart was screaming at him, wondering how he could be so naïve. Demyx bit his lip, not daring to look at Axel for fear of seeing him looking back at him, disgust on his features. It wasn't obscene to love Axel… Not obscene at all.

And that's when Demyx realized, that he truly did love Axel. Somewhere, sometime, in the mixed up mess he found himself in, one thing had stayed the same since he found himself sitting in Cell 8. Axel had always been here, witty, sarcastic as he may have been, Demyx saw through it to the man underneath, and he had fallen in love with that man.

A click was heard, echoing through the cell. Demyx sat up, looking back at Axel, who shrugged at him. They looked around for a moment, before Demyx caught sight of something laying on the floor outside the cell, glowing blue and pulsing dully. "Axel, look!" Demyx gasped, pointing at the thing on the floor.

It was the lock. It had come undone. The curse was broken.

*break*

***fangirls* I loved writing this chapter. It took a while, because I really needed to work out a few details before I wrote that bit where Axel and Dem are cuddling and chatting. Then I figured out the problem: I was missing my motivational music. I NEED music when I write, and the music must match the scene I'm writing. For example, during the first bit, I listened to "Dotted Lines", even though it's a bit more depressing than what I was going for. It had the right tempo for the part I was writing. Then for the kiss and afterwards, I was listening to "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow", since it's rather fitting for the scene.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, I want to thank you all for waiting so long for the update! R&R!**


	7. Contest!

**A/N: Okay, so… I have horrible writers block right now. I actually am having trouble writing out a sentence in chapter 7. AND SO, since I feel bad about making you guys wait, I'm hosting a contest! **

**I have a playlist. Wanna see it? Well, you'll have to assemble it to figure it out. All you have to do is correctly list all the songs that the below lyrics are from, in the correct order, and name the band who sings it or the movie it's from. Easy enough?**

**1. "Wait for it! There are only two, things, now! This great black night, and the fire glow! "**

**2. "These city streets are burning. Rose red your wheels are turning."**

**3. "Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box, on the table they just so, happen to be laced… with… nitroglycerin."**

**4. "Looking at you makes it harder. But I know that you'll find another. That doesn't always make you wanna cry."**

**5. "Don't hide your mistakes, they'll find you, burn you."**

**6. "Why we have to go and change things? Not touching you is such a strange thing."**

**7. "Thinking sorrow was perfection. I would wallow until you told me."**

**8. "Lay cards with the players that'll make you. Eight ball with the lovers that'll break you."**

**9. "Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars."**

**10. "Can't quit a habit like you, dear, cold, as they say."**

**And two movie songs.**

**11. "One trick ahead of disaster. They're quick, but I'm much faster."**

**12. "Still feel your breath, on my skin. I hear your voice, deep within."**

**What do you get if you win? You get a sneak peak at the Chapter 8 (or whatever the next chapter happens to be when you win). First person to **_**message me**_** the correct answers wins. Now… GO!**


	8. Goodbye! (A Note From The Author)

Hey guys, EvilmindedchilD here. I'm really sorry to inform you all that I can no longer continue Innocence. HOnestly, the story lost it's appeal to me and not to mention my old laptop with all my files (as well as other stories I was working on that were still being planned and plotted which I will miss dearly), has finally bit the dust. May you forever rest in peace, Titus.

Anyways, I will not be updating this story any longer, nor will I continue writing KH. Actually, that's technically a lie because I've written a couple joke stories about the Organization and one of my classes for a friend of mine, but I'm afraid those are private and will remain so.

It was a (short) but good run, and I want to thank the stunning 1,607 people who read it. That's incredible to me that so many people actually read my writing. Which was horrible, looking back at it, so thank you.

Best wishes,

Evil 


End file.
